Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá
by lyrou
Summary: Antes de la Guerra Santa ...hubo una batalla tan feroz que le costo la propia vida de los dioses Olímpicos...rnAcaso por que crees que reencarna en cuerpos mortales...rnEsta es la Verdad Santa...rnrnNo es Yaoi...ToT es que no sirvo para escribir Yaoi...rn
1. Default Chapter

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá 

Introducción

Hace muchos años, tanto que la memoria de los mortales ya no recuerdan estos hecho, mas aquellos que saben o tiene alguna idea muy vaga sufren sus delirios encerrados entre ambos mundos.

Pero a veces lo pasado resurge, en este caso la segunda verdad Santa esta por desatarse, solo aquellos que estén en bando correcto saldrán victoriosos

-_Sabes que los sellos, ya se han encontrado, no?_

_-Incluso Moira ha despertado, lo cual pone en peligro nuestro regreso...._

_-Crees que se pondrá de nuestro lado, aunque en el pasado la hayas traicionado......_

_-No es mi culpa que ella sola se haya traicionado...._

_-sabes que eso no fue lo que paso realmente....._

Señoras y Señores... hoy le traigo una oferta increíble para la cartera de la Dama y la billetera del caballero...nada mas que la introducción y el primer capitulo de esta Saga...

A ti que estas leyendo GRACIAS TOTALES ToT....


	2. Capitulo 1

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá 

Esto es Obligatorio??? por las dudas lo pongo a ver si me como un juicio por difamación e injurias... Saint Seiya no me pertenece ( que mala suerte tengo...... nada es perfecto en la Vida.......si es que tienes vida...no como yo que estoy conectada con la CPU......suena a Serial Experimental Lain.......) y todo lo escrito salio de mi cerebro reconstruido despues de una lobotomía ........estos son los efectos secundarios a una larga exposición a los rayos ultravioletas de los primeros Ovas de la Saga de Hades..... por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......déjenme mensajitos........)

Presentaciones cruzadas (capitulo 1)

Tengo ganas de gritar Y mi boca esta cerrada

_No tenía nada que ocultar_

_Y nadie ocultaba nada._

Todo comenzó aquella tarde de invierno.

- Maldición, mi auto nuevo, Alex me va a matar.- Grita una mujer.

Quien te enseño a manejar- Una voz de hombre se siente en el interior del auto.-

No viste la luz roja idiota.- una mujer de aproximadamente de unos 24 años sale del auto, vestida con un tapado negro ajustado con detalles en rojo.- Supongo que con ese auto tengas seguro.

Un hombre de unos 30 años sale de su interior vestido con un traje gris.- Perfecto mi primer día y llego tarde.-

Si quedes sentirte mejor yo también llego tarde, tu nombre, el numero de seguro y tu numero de documento.

David Lyorett, Empresa se Seguros Cartwo, empresa de alquiler.

Correcto Sr Lyorett, la empresa de seguros se hará cargo... Ah y por cierto unas clases de manejo no le vendrían mal.

La mujer se retira del lugar en el auto a toda velocidad.

-Muy bien muchachos, ningún comentario de que llegue tarde!!!!!.

Una oficina muy grande. Teniendo en cuenta los ventanales , gente corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos con uniformes, teléfonos sonando.

Clave verde un asalto a mano armada.-

La patrulla #130 esta mas cerca envíenla junto con la #12748 y que revisen un radio de diez manzanas, entendido??

Si señor la unidad.............

Nada como comenzar un día con un poco de acción.- comenta una voz gruesa.- No es cierto Teniente Santin.-

La muchacha gira observa a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente alto, morocho, de ojos oscuros y unos rasgos duros.

Es verdad señor.- respondió la muchacha, hacia un año que la habían trasladado al sector mas importante de la policía, un año habían pasado de que Ferrol había marchado antes de que rompiera con ella su compromiso, por cierto bastante oportuno fue.

Acabo de estacionar mi auto junto al tuyo Santi y observe que........- bromeo un hombre a espaldas de Santi. Era Ceres su compañero de trabajo, un hombre de unos treinta años, pero por su carácter parecía de quince. Su piel bastante blanca daba la sensación de que nunca hubiera visto la luz del día. Santi a veces pensaba que su compañero era una especie de vampiro, por las dudas siempre llevaba una cruz de plata.-

Un idiota no tuvo la mejor idea que frenar con mi auto.-

En realidad mis frenos estaban bien, Soy el Teniente Lyorett, busco al Teniente Santin, saben donde lo puedo ubicar.- La voz sonó a espaldas de Santin.

Si, se encuentra en la oficina principal.- respondió la muchacha, Ceres la miro extrañado.-

¿Por que lo enviaste con el jefe?.-

No tengo ganas de ser niñera hoy.- Santin tenia un humor de perros.- Otra vez cruzarme con ese idiota.- pensaba.

CLAVE ROJA ASALTO CON REHENES.-

Hora de trabajar, Ceres vamos.- grita Santin.

Alto ahí, Anais.- grita el Jefe.

¡Que lió te mandaste Santin.!- comento por debajo Ceres.

Si Señor.- Auch me descubrió.- pensaba.-

Desde cuando soy Santin, siempre pensé que mi nombre y titulo era Capitán Tertek.- El jefe sonaba bastante enojado.

Lo siento señor, pero.........

Hubo una equivocación, todavía no entiendo algunos términos de su idioma.- comento Lyorett.

Santin lo miro con asombro.

Soy David Lyorett.- y extendió la mano.

Anais interrumpió

las presentaciones para después. Necesito tu auto es mucho mas rápido que el mio.-

Bueno hasta aquí llego mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado....cualquier duda a cerca de mi miserable vida dejen mensajitos.....o escriban un emilio a 

GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......


	3. capitulo 2

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá 

Esto es Obligatorio??? por las dudas lo pongo a ver si me como un juicio por difamación e injurias... Saint Seiya no me pertenece ( que mala suerte tengo...... nada es perfecto en la Vida.......si es que tienes vida...no como yo que estoy conectada con la CPU......suena a Serial Experimental Lain.......) y todo lo escrito salio de mi cerebro reconstruido despues de una lobotomía ........estos son los efectos secundarios a una larga exposición a los rayos ultravioletas de los primeros Ovas de la Saga de Hades..... por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......déjenme mensajitos........)

Planos y equivocaciones (capitulo 2 o eso creo?)

Hay algo más o algo menos

_Me da igual lo mal o bueno_

_Deja morir / dejar vivir_

_Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar_

_Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podré llegar._

Unos estúpidos intentaron robar un Banco en pleno pago de oficiales. Comento uno de los agentes instalado detrás de una patrulla.-

¡Que Idiotas!- Ceres desenfundaba su arma 9 mm y revisaba el cargador.

Para nada- Responde Santin. Ceres y Lyorett la observan como esperando una respuesta coherente.

Ellos sabían que no nos arriesgaríamos teniendo a nuestros compañeros adentro.

Muy buena observación.- Lyorett observaba atentamente a la muchacha que tenia enfrente.-Para que la busca el jefe, supongo debe tener algo, sino no me hubiese enviado desde Grecia hasta este país.- pensaba mientras desenfundaba una 9 mm y revisaba que estuviera perfecta.-

Entrare como mediadora.-

NOOOOO, lo haré yo.- Ceres ya había alcanzado el megáfono.

Hey tengo una mejor idea.- Responde Santin mientras observa una camioneta del noticiero.-

No trataras de usar el viejo truco- .....no otra vez no Anais...pensó Ceres.

Tu Lyorett eres bueno como franco tirador.

Eso creo, ¿Por qué?- Cuando termina de preguntar nota que Anais esta cerca de la comby.

Eh!! ¿quién esta a cargo de esta unidad satelital??- Santin golpeaba la ventanilla.

¿¿¿¿Algún problema oficial???. Una voz masculina responde de adentro del vehículo.

Necesitamos que nos preste una videocámara, un micrófono y........

Espere, usted no esta intentando hacerse pasar por una reportera.- Un hombre muy alto vestido con jeans y remera negra sale del interior de la comby .

Exacto!!!-

Bueno como mi reportera no llegó, haremos un trato, les presto el equipo si ustedes graban a cambio.-

Quieres decir que salgamos al aire???- Pregunta Ceres.-

Tu eres muy linda así que puedes pasar fácilmente por reportera.- El hombre se acercaba y observaba muy detalladamente a Santin.

Esperen.- Interrumpe Lyorett......

Gracias.- Exclama Anais, -tu eres muy guapo por que no entras tu en mi lugar.-

Esta bien, les presto el equipo, pero despues quiero la exclusiva con ustedes.- El hombre le ofrece su mano.

Trato hecho.- Anais estrecha la mano.

- Hey, ustedes les propongo un trato, que tal si les hago una entrevista.- hablaba una mujer por micrófono.

Estas loca perra....Que ganamos nosotros??

Si yo entro ganan una rehén famosa........

Esta bien loca, pero vos sola entras.-

Ok.

Una mujer rubia vestida con una pollera portafolio muy corta de color rojo con un tajo en lado izquierdo, la camisa ajustada de color negro de manga tres cuartos, con unos tacos largos negros sujetando un portafolio va entrando al Banco.

¡Que piernas!- murmura Ceres.

Si.- exclama Lyorett.- pero porque entra disfrazada de esa manera.-

Todavía no conoces nuestras mañas.- Ceres se reia.

En exclusiva desde el lugar del hecho.- Anais hablaba por un celular.-

Dime con "exactamente las ....", si son mas de dos.-

Son exactamente las 13.30hs si mi reloj anda bien....estoy transmitiendo......

Cuanto vez Lyorett?- Ceres sostenia con su mano derecha el celular, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba la 9 mm

Tengo dos en la mira, el tercero esta muy junto a Santin es imposible no herirla.

Puedes hacerme un favor.- Anais hablaba con el asaltante mas cercano.

Sorpresa esta es la policía.- Responde Ceres del otro lado de la línea.

Que diablos.- Anais le encaja el portafolio entre las piernas. El ladrón suelta el arma.

Lyorett derriba a los tres restantes.

Después de unos minutos.

Unos pesos mas como bonificación- Exclama Ceres.

Correcto....soy tan feliz cuando mi sueldo aumenta.- Anais le dirigía una sonrisa a Ceres.

Lyorett revisaba a los rehenes.

En un momento de descuido uno de los supuestos policías saca un revolver y dispara hacia Anais. Lyorett responde con un certero disparo en el medio de la frente.

Anais!!!!- Grita Ceres mientras la abraza. De su pecho brota sangre que empieza a teñir su camisa.

Lyorett corre junto a ellos.

- Maldición no usaba chaleco antibala.....Rápido una ambulancia.

Los paramédicos llegan enseguida.

Oficial de policía, herida de bala en pecho, mucha perdida de sangre........

Entro en paro......despejen........1.2.3

Después de cinco horas .

El medico entrega el parte medico a Ceres.

La oficial entro en coma, después de la operación, su condición es grave.-

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno aquí tratando de subir esto....se nota que mi ingles no están bueno ni siquiera secomolo aprobé en la secundaria ¿???( ly se rasca la cabeza). Bueno aquí les dejos los primeros cinco capítulos para que vayan familiarizándose en esta Saga....


	4. capitulo 3

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá 

Esto es Obligatorio??? por las dudas lo pongo a ver si me como un juicio por difamación e injurias... Saint Seiya no me pertenece ( que mala suerte tengo...... nada es perfecto en la Vida.......si es que tienes vida...no como yo que estoy conectada con la CPU......suena a Serial Experimental Lain.......) y todo lo escrito salio de mi cerebro reconstruido despues de una lobotomía ........estos son los efectos secundarios a una larga exposición a los rayos ultravioletas de los primeros Ovas de la Saga de Hades..... por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......déjenme mensajitos........)

Nadie muere sin cumplir su promesa (capitulo 3)

Más allá

_Espero un sol que me llevará _

_Sin temer volar_

_Donde un sueño es realidad_

_Mas allá _

_Podré decirle a mi corazón_

_Sin tener razón_

Dos semanas después.

Lyorett esta junto a la camilla de Santin, miraba hacia la ventana. Desde que entro en coma Lyorett pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre junto a Santin.

Había llegado aquel país por orden del Patriarca, mejor dicho del jefecito como lo solía llamar, es que Seiya no tenia pinta de Patriarca pero si de excelente compañero de batalla y por lo visto llevaba con orgullo el titulo de flamante padre. Todavía no salía de su asombro cuando se encontró con el Jefecito por primera vez.-

FRASH MODE

Por favor Sakurita deja de llorar, prometo comprarte un linda muñeca si dejas de llorar.- La voz del hombre de notaba bastante sus nervios.

Lyorett observaba la escena divertido.

Grecia es un lugar magnifico, puedes ir descansar y relajarte mirando las ruinas de una antigua civilización....si como no?? desde que llego.....todo le había salido al revez..- Ahora se encontraba en el medio de la nada junto a un tipo que por lo visto tenia su misma edad acunando a un bebe. Eran los únicos dos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Sakurita, por favor.......mira ya vamos a llegar.- El hombre vestia un extraña tunica blanca sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus pies llevaba unas sandalias desgastadas, una mochila colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, su pelo de color castaño oscuro revuelto por la brisa , un poco largo , quizas llevaba varias semanas sin cortárselo. Pero su tez no concordaba con la de los lugareños.

Perdon... pero capaz que la niña necesite que le cambien el pañal.- Lyorett trataba de que por su medio esa criatura dejada de llorar.-

Tu lo crees????-

Creo que si!!- Pareces que no tienes mucha experiencia con los niños.-

Es que mi esposa siempre se encarga de ella, la cambia le da de comer y todo eso...... de pronto el muchacho se cayo.-

Acaso murio??....- pobre cargar con esa criatura sin saber que hacer.........

De repente unas flechas vuelan hacia esa dirección.-

Pero que demonios...........cúbrete.- le grita al muchacho.

Cometa de Pegasus.-

Las flechas desaparecieron antes los ojos de Lyorett. Pero hubiese preferido las flechas a tener que enfrentarse a esos seis tipos que tenia delante de el. Tenia que proteger al muchacho de al lado que sostenía a la criatura con el brazo izquierdo, milagrosamente ninguna flecha lo había herido.-

Tu corre, que yo me encargo de ellos, corre lo mas rápido posible y cuida de la niña.- Lyorett tomo posición de combate, los años entrenando como Marine tendrían que servir, si no quedaba como ultimo recurso las artes marciales...

Desde cuando atacan al patriarca por la espalda.- El muchacho se adelanto poniéndose delante de Lyorett.-

Estas con la criatura.........

Lo siento, señor, observamos que unos intrusos habían violado el área norte. Los individuos se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.-

Desde cuando matan a los intrusos.- El muchacho parecía bastante molesto.

Es mi culpa, Seiya.- la voz de una mujer salió detrás de unas piedras.-

Me temía que eras tu Shena.-

Lyorett observaba como un mero espectador.

Es que Atenea informo que tu saliste temprano, y todavía no habías vuelto, todos pensábamos lo peor.- Una mujer apareció ante Lyortte, llevaba su rostro cubierto con una mascara sin orificios. Tenia el pelo suelto, largo por debajo de la cintura, sus jeans de un color verde oxido le ajustaban mostrando una excelente figura, completaba su vestuario una musculosa blanca.

Es que me perdí.- El muchacho se rascaba la cabeza.

Los hombre cayeron para atrás ante el comentario.-

Sabias que ibas a contestar eso......por cierto quien es este tipo.- Shena se dirige hacia Lyorett.- Algun nuevo recluta.-

Este mejor los dejos.- Parecen una tribu de locos, mejor me voy antes que se les ocurra pensar que soy su cena.-

Disculpe los modales de mi gente, mi nombre es Seiya, y esta beba es mi hija Sakura.....ellos son guardianes.- su dedo se dirige hacia donde estaban los guardias.- ella es Shena, jefa de seguridad.-

Ah mi nombre es David Lyorett, bueno ya me voy.-

No por favor venga con nosotros, usted mostró un valor que ningún otro que he conocido.- Seiya sonreía mientras golpeaba una columna.

De pronto de la nada una figura va tomando forma.

Una ciudad se forma ante ellos.-

Bienvenido al Santuario, caballero de Plata.- Seiya avanzaba con un paso firme.

Pero como demonios adivino.-

Soy el Patriarca, aunque no tenga la pinta del anterior.-......

FIN FRASH MODE

Aunque no tenga la pinta del anterior.- Lyorett se reia siempre al recordar esa frase.- Pero nunca supo como descubrió lo de la armadura. El siempre había pensado que era una cosa vieja, que no servia para nada, pero no la podía tirar porque era un recuerdo de su padre adoptivo, siempre le contaba la historia de caballeros que protegían la paz del planeta. Pero tampoco quería reconocer que esa cosa le había salvado la vida, cuando de la nada surgió y cubrió su pecho de una bomba. Aunque no sabia como funcionaba, algo dentro de el decía que esa armadura era suya.-

Hum......

Lyorett gira la sentir movimiento, por primera vez miro sus ojo, esta vez nadie iba a morir.-

Hola Anais, como estas?

Hola David, le podes decir a la enfermera que ya estoy bien.

Señorita, usted todavia no puede caminar su condicion no....

Yo hablare con ella, no se preocupe enfermera.

Trate de que no se levante.

Anais saco la lengua en forma de burla. David le parecio de repente que tenia la personalidad de una niña pequeña.

¿Cómo te sentís?

¿Quiero salir, ya perdi la cuenta de los días?

Y así es mejor.....

¿Por qué?

Por nada

David, tu y Ceres, que me están ocultando.....

Nada

¿¿Cuanto tiempo estuve en coma??

53 días.....

¿Qué????

Es mentira, en realidad fueron 73 días.....

¿Qué?????- el grito se oyó por toda la habitación.

Sucede algo?- Entra corriendo la enfermera.

Anais se había levantado y estaba abrazada a David. Ambos reian.

¿Qué diablos sucede aquí, Señorita vuelva a la cama, y usted.- Miro hacia Lyorett.- Si sigue molestando le pediré que lo saque los guardias.

Esta bien, ahora me voy.-ambos seguían riendo.

¿Cómo cuidan a mi paciente?

Desde cuando eres mi doctor????.

Tenia la intención de jugar a la doctor.

David miro con odio hacia el hombre que besaba en la mejilla a Anais.

Y tu premio, por la exclusividad de mi nota.

Ah eso vine, aquí esta tu cheque.

Ehhhh Daniel acaso en tu pais no saludan a todos lo presentes.-

Eh Lyorett, lo siento es que solo tengo ojos para Anais.-

Dos están bien, tres son multitud y cuatro un mundo.-Hola Anais.- Ceres estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- Preparate te dieron el alta.-

Tan rapido no me lo puedo cree.-Anais gritaba de felicidad

Créelo, tienes dos semanas franco y vuelves con nosotros.- Ceres compartía la alegría de su amiga.

Continuará ....


	5. capitulo 4

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá

Esto es Obligatorio??? por las dudas lo pongo a ver si me como un juicio por difamación e injurias... Saint Seiya no me pertenece ( que mala suerte tengo...... nada es perfecto en la Vida.......si es que tienes vida...no como yo que estoy conectada con la CPU......suena a Serial Experimental Lain.......) y todo lo escrito salio de mi cerebro reconstruido despues de una lobotomía ........estos son los efectos secundarios a una larga exposición a los rayos ultravioletas de los primeros Ovas de la Saga de Hades..... por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......déjenme mensajitos........)

**Noticias que no son tan noticias......... capitulo 4**

Más allá no miente la verdad 

_Tengo ganas de brillar_

_Y mi luz está apagada_

_No tenia a nadie a quien culpar_

_Y nadie culpabilizaba_

Lyorett, eres tu??? – la voz sonaba bastante apagada, parecia que recien lo habían despertado.

Lo siento Jefecito.- Lyortte le encantaba hacer esas bromas, seguro que en Grecia serian las tres de la madrugada.-

Sabes que recien me estaba duermiendo, ........- Detrás de el se escuchaba otra voz.

Te voy a mandar a matar David.....- Saori de mostraba bastante violenta cuando la despertaban especialmente cuando estaba en su tercer trimestre de embarazo.-

En verdad lo siento Saori, pero tenia que informales algo bastante importante.-

Sucedió algo con la mision.- Seiya termino de despertarse. Después le cobraría a David las horas de desvelo con un riguroso entrenamiento en Alaska.

El objetivo que enviaste a buscar y proteger, ya le dieron el alta.- Seguro que Seiya iba a cobrarse con algun entrenamiento durísimo.

Ok, mas pronto le digas su verdadero origen, mas rápido vuelven ustedes dos al Santuario.- Seiya ya se estaba cansando de estarle escondiendo a Aioria la verdad.

Ja, me haces reír Patriarca, como quieres que le diga, a este Anais ,sabes que eres un caballero que tiene que proteger a Atenea en Grecia..........antes de terminar la frase la chica me mata o peor me encierra en un hospital declarándome loco. Entiende Seiya no todos tienen la mente tan abierta como tu..... Era la verdad, David sabia eso, le habia costado casi un año acostumbrarse hablar con una reencarnación de una diosa, tratar de descubruir el cosmo, aunque ya habían pasado cinco años, y era una caballero de Plata hecho y derecho algunas cosas todavía no las asimilaba bien.

A cosa tuya, y apúrate que no me gustaría tener que entregar el padrinazgo a otro caballero.....

Bueno haré todo lo posible para estar en Grecia......¿Puedo hacerte una consulta??

Si dime David??

Este al Santuario se puede entrar a la fuerza.....

Como??? Explícate.....

Mira estuve pensando y creo que la forma mas fácil de que Anais este ahí, es secuestrándola, puedo utilizar uno de los aviones de la fundación y llevarla a Grecia, dejarla en el Santuario........despues de que vea con sus propios ojos entenderá la situación.

Si tu entras junto con ella a la vez al Santuario, pero me gustaría mas la opción de que le trasmitieras mi mensaje.

Ok, Seiya , pero si vez que llevo algo en brazos, es que tu mensaje no sirvió.

Esta bien, utiliza la que tu quieras pero antes de llegar, envíame un mensaje, no quiero que se sepa en el Santuario de tu llegada...

_N/a: Koooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiicccccccchhhhhhhiiiiiwwwwwwaaaaa.............._

_Bueno esto realmente es algo bastante raro, la idea original era para una novela de amor, (estilo Deseo o Arlequín) pero después termino en este proyecto de Saint Seiya, espero no defraudarlos con esta excesiva cantidad de amor.............. ni yo me la creo, para lo que no me conozcan tengo la extraña cualidad de matar a mis protagonistas....jejejejejeje, como dijo la gran Sensei Alexia-chan, odio esos finales, asi que prometo no escribir nada de eso.....jejejejeje (mentidita blanca, tirando a gris, bueno esta bien es negra)_


	6. capitulo 5

**Saint Seiya**

Vidas cruzadas, enviados del mas allá 

Esto es Obligatorio??? por las dudas lo pongo a ver si me como un juicio por difamación e injurias... Saint Seiya no me pertenece ( que mala suerte tengo...... nada es perfecto en la Vida.......si es que tienes vida...no como yo que estoy conectada con la CPU......suena a Serial Experimental Lain.......) y todo lo escrito salio de mi cerebro reconstruido despues de una lobotomía ........estos son los efectos secundarios a una larga exposición a los rayos ultravioletas de los primeros Ovas de la Saga de Hades..... por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto GRACIAS TOTALES ToT......déjenme mensajitos........)

Esta bien en la proxima la cambio....

Vacaciones yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.......vamos de paseo.....pipiip....en un auto feo.....pipi..pero no me importa...pipipi........ 

_N/a: ok venia con titulos re formales, pero siempre algo delirante tiende a salir de mi cerebros reconstruido......_

_Hay algo más o algo menos_

_Me da igual lo mal o bueno_

_Dejar morir / dejar vivir_

_Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar_

_Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podré llegar._

_Más allá _

_Espero un sol que me llevará _

_Sin temer volar_

_Donde un sueño_

_Es realidad_

_Más allá _

_Podré decirle a mi corazón_

_Sin tener razón_

Habia escuchado bien, el Teniente Lyorett, su compañero de equipo, le estaba proponiendo irse los dos de vacaciones _(se nota que es una novela __ ). _Asi como un balde de agua fria , el se lo tiraba.

-Creo que no escuche bien.-

-Se que es medio raro este asunto, pero tu tienes dos semanas de vacaciones, y hace poco que sufriste un terrible atentado.......estuviste en coma.........,el aire de Grecia te hara bien, te lo aseguro..........

-Pero el trabajo, tu tienes que seguir , Ceres no puede solo con el trabajo.- Anais estaba indecisa, por un lado quería ir con David, debía reconocer que era un tipazo, ese físico, su altura, los ojos azules Calixto, por otro lado sabia que era un policía de intercambio........Que iba hacer??.-

Mi plaza termino ayer, por eso te ofrezco estas vacaciones.....tengo una pequeña casa, puedes usarla......vamos acepta....te va a gustar.-

David estaba usando todo el repertorio de galán, y parecía tener efecto.

-Es preferible esto, antes de llevarla encontra suya.- Pensó

-Este.....sabes esto es medio raro, de pronto tu hombre de físico envidiable invita aun viaje de placer a una compañera de trabajo que acaba de sufrir una accidente, parece sacado de una novela de bolsillo.- Anais se paseaba impaciente por el comedor.-

-Seiya me vas a deber una muy grande.- David se acerca muy despacio sus labios están a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Anais.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, he sentido algo mas allá que amistad.-

Reclamo los labios de Anais.- Pero que demonios es solo un beso, por que esta sensación.-

-Este Teniente Lyorett, podría soltarme.- Anais adquirido un tono de voz apagado.- Iré al santuario, pero no bajo este tipo de mentiras.

-¿Cómo? Lyorett no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Iré al santuario, rendiré mi lealtad ante Atenea y regreso a mi vida de siempre.-

-¿Cómo sabes del Santuario?.- La postura de Lyorett paso de galán a niño de seis años preguntando como nacen los bebes.

-Teniente Lyorett, solo le informo que realizare el viaje, nada más.-

Anais se dirije hacia la puerta. Lyorett observa como abre la puerta y le hace un gesto indicando la salida.

-Teniente, ya conoce la salida.-

-Pero Anais, tenemos que hablar......

-Para usted Teniente Santin.......y no hay mas de que hablar.-

Nota de Autora:

Hasta aquí les dejo los primeros cinco capítulos de golpe.. es que como los primeros cinco son re cortitos.........bueno quiero dejar miles de saludos a Ale- chan quien es la primera persona que se somete a estos delirantes capítulos y es la que corrige mi falta de ortografía... ( Boluda va con B larga...) a mi gata que me acompaña con su baba encima de mi escritorio... a los Chicos de EXEDI que me gritan loca cuando salto por todo el lugar gritando .... Te queremos Camus, te queremos ....te queremos violar y no podemos.... en medio de un local lleno de gente......Besos déjeme mensajitos, aunque sean virus..y cualquier pregunta que se le ocurran...por ejemplo que nació primero la gallina o el huevo....

También quiero dar mis respetos a:

Lady Grayson por su obra cumbre "Sin el permiso de Atenea!. Unos de los mejores Fics que lei hasta el momento....

Ramsin por su obra cumbre "MESES X 4" y su secuela...Creo que lo que sufren los caballeros me sacaron la gana de tener hijos...enserio...que Camus se ofreció...este ...

Sadick-chan Ligott por su obra cumbre "Los Cuentos de dormir de Sadickchan" por ser compatriota e ídola total....

Bueno y a todas las personas que hacen lo que quieren con Saint Seiya...

Un fuerte aplauso....por que hay que tener imaginación para escribir ....

Bueno despues de tantas rosas....me van a dejar de mandar VIRUS... y cartas con ANTRAX....es que la obra social ya no cubre..los remedios después de la quinta carta....


End file.
